Make You Fall in Love in One Week
by Mochiraito
Summary: A Hey! Say! JUMP fanfic—"Kalau kau bisa menjadikan Arioka pacarmu dalam waktu seminggu, kau akan menang taruhan ini. Dan kalau kau tidak bisa, artinya kau kalah taruhan. Setuju?" Apakah Yaotome Hikaru bisa memenangkannya? A request from Deguchi Mou
1. Prolog

**Readers-san! Raito is coming with a new fanfiction requested by DEGUCHI MOU-san! Ini dia fanfic HikaruxDaiki aka HikaDai request-an Deguchi Mou-san!**

**Meskipun aku tahu ini ide cerita yang bisa dibilang cukup pasaran, tapi well, aku coba buat bikin ini jadi semenarik mungkin. Dan semoga itu sama sekali ga bikin Readers-san bosen baca fanfic ini! Deguchi Mou-san, semoga suka ya fanficnya...**

**Yosh, ENJOY!**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Make You Fall in Love in One Week<strong>_

_A Hey! Say! JUMP fanfic—"Kalau kau bisa menjadikan Arioka pacarmu dalam waktu seminggu, kau akan menang taruhan ini. Dan kalau kau tidak bisa, artinya kau kalah taruhan. Setuju?" Apakah Yaotome Hikaru bisa memenangkannya? A request from Deguchi Mou_

_**All Hey! Say! JUMP's members **__belongs to __**Kami-sama**__, __**their parents**__, and __**Johnny's Jimusho**_

_**Make You Fall in Love in One Week**__ belongs to __**Mochiraito**_

_**WARNING! **__Contains: __**HikaDai **__NOT AriTome , __**BL **__NOT yaoi, __**OOCness**__, __**ABALness**__, __**GAJEness**__, __**LOCH(?)ness**__, __**EPIC FAIL romance, gombalan ga jelas**__._

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>**: THE BET**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Minggu, 14 Juni – Shibuya

Empat orang pemuda sedang berjalan di jalanan Shibuya yang ramai. Keempatnya tampak cukup menarik perhatian—terutama bagi kaum hawa yang berada di sana. Tapi keempatnya sama sekali tak ambil pusing soal itu. Mereka hanya berjalan dengan santai melewati orang-orang yang ada di sana. Salah satu dari mereka, yang memiliki rambut pirang, mengetikkan sesuatu pada _keitai_nya. Bibirnya mengembangkan senyum tipis. Namun senyum itu masih tetap terlihat oleh pemuda yang berada tepat di sebelahnya, "Hikaru, ada apa?"

"_Nanimonai_..." pemuda pirang bernama Yaotome Hikaru itu menggeleng pada sahabatnya

"Apa ini tentang orang yang kau kejar-kejar itu?" tebak pemuda bertubuh kurus itu

"Hmmm..." Hikaru tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri

"Kuanggap itu sebagai 'ya'. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Aku lapar nih!" celetuk salah seorang dari keempat pemuda itu

"Sepertinya Yuuyan mulai ketularan Yamada! Kalau sedang kumpul, pasti omongannya tentang makanan melulu!" keluh pemuda berwajah manis bernama Inoo Kei

"Aku kan memang belum sarapan!" pemuda bernama Takaki Yuya membela diri

"Baiklah, baiklah... Kita makan dulu saja," pemuda bertubuh kurus yang tadi mengobrol dengan Hikaru, Yabu Kouta, menengahi. "kau mau makan dimana?"

"Entahlah... Bagaimana kalau di sana?" Yuya menunjuk sebuah kedai. Setelah ia mendapat anggukan setuju dari ketiga temannya, mereka pun melangkah ke dalam kedai itu.

.

Minggu, 14 Juni – Café at Shibuya

"Jadi, ada apa dengan Arioka Daiki?" tanya Kouta, melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang sempat diinterupsi oleh Yuya

"_Nanimonai_." Hikaru menggeleng, "_Kare wa kawaii deshou_?"

"Sudahlah Kouta, bicara sama orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu capek tahu!" celetuk Yuya setelah menyeruput _lemon tea_nya

"Tapi aku setuju, Arioka itu memang imut sekali!" Kouta mengangguk, "Tapi Kei-_chan_ tetap yang paling imut kok..." pemuda itu mencubit pipi Kei yang duduk di sebelahnya

"Kou!" Kei menepis tangan Kouta

"Iya sih... Kalau dipikir-pikir dia memang lucu." Yuya mengangguk-angguk, "Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hikaru

"Kalau kau bisa menjadikan Arioka pacarmu dalam waktu seminggu, kau akan menang taruhan ini. Dan kalau kau tidak bisa, artinya kau kalah taruhan. Setuju?" jelas Yuya

"Lalu apa hadiahnya?" Kouta terlihat mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan

"Terserah pada pemenang," Yuya menyeringai

"Sepertinya boleh juga..." Kouta mengangguk

"Tidak setuju! Apa-apaan itu? Masa orang dijadikan taruhan? Dan kenapa harus Arioka?" Hikaru setengah berteriak

"Karena kau, Yaotome Hikaru, menyukai Arioka Daiki." jawab Kouta, memberikan penekanan pada kedua nama yang ia sebutkan, "Bukankah ini menyenangkan? Iya kan, Kei-_chan_?" ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kei

"Aku sih dari awal pun tidak tertarik," Kei menggeleng

"Kenapa? Kau takut kalah ya, Hikaru?" Yuya berusaha memprovokasi temannya yang satu itu

"E-enak saja!" seru Hikaru marah, "Baiklah... baiklah... aku ikut."

"_Yosha_! Batas waktunya satu minggu. Dimulainya besok, dan batas waktu terakhir adalah Senin depan!" kata Kouta, "_Deal_?"

"_Dea_l!"

.

Minggu, 14 Juni – Yaotome's Residence

Hikaru menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Ia memikirkan cara untuk mendekati pujaan hatinya, Arioka Daiki. Jemari lengan kanan Hikaru meraih _keitai_ yang diletakkan di dekat bantal. Kedua _onyx_ pemuda pirang itu menatap salah satu foto yang ada di _keitai_nya. Seorang pemuda berambut kecoklatan tampak sedang tersenyum lebar sambil menunjukkan sebuah mainan berbentuk Doraemon.

"Ne, apa yang pertama kali harus kulakukan?" tanya Hikaru pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap foto itu lekat-lekat, mencoba mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Satu menit... dua menit... lima menit...

Tak juga mendapatkan jawaban, ia pun menyerah. Tangannya kembali menaruh _keitai_ berwarna biru itu ke tempatnya semula, di dekat bantal. Terlihat jarum pendek jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya sudah menyamankan diri di angka sebelas, sedangkan jarum panjangnya memilih untuk berdiam diri di angka tiga.

"Yah, kurasa lebih baik aku tidur..." gumam Hikaru sebelum beranjak mematikan lampu kamarnya dan terlelap dalam balutan selimut.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**to: ****MISSION #1****: GETTING YOUR ATTENTION**

* * *

><p><strong>Selesai! Hahahaha santai... chapter ini hanya prolog aja kok... Pertempuran baru akan dimulai chapter depan.. Hikaru, ganbatte! FYI, tadinya aku mau bikin cerita ini buat RyuuChii atau TakaYama, tapi ga jadi. Soalnya kayaknya HikaDai juga cocok! Hahahaha<strong>

**Review?**


	2. Mission 1

**Readers-san! Raito is coming with a new fanfiction requested by **_**DEGUCHI MOU**_**-san! Ini dia fanfic HikaruxDaiki aka HikaDai request-an Deguchi Mou-san!**

**Meskipun aku tahu ini ide cerita yang bisa dibilang cukup pasaran, tapi well, aku coba buat bikin ini jadi semenarik mungkin. Dan semoga itu sama sekali ga bikin Readers-san bosen baca fanfic ini! Deguchi Mou-san, semoga suka ya fanficnya...**

**Yosh, ENJOY!**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Make You Fall in Love in One Week<strong>_

_A Hey! Say! JUMP fanfic—"Kalau kau bisa menjadikan Arioka pacarmu dalam waktu seminggu, kau akan menang taruhan ini. Dan kalau kau tidak bisa, artinya kau kalah taruhan. Setuju?" Apakah Yaotome Hikaru bisa memenangkannya? A request from Deguchi Mou_

_**All Hey! Say! JUMP's members **__belongs to __**Kami-sama**__, __**their parents**__, and __**Johnny's Jimusho**_

_**Make You Fall in Love in One Week**__ belongs to __**Mochiraito**_

_**WARNING! **__Contains: __**HikaDai **__NOT AriTome , __**BL **__NOT yaoi, __**OOCness**__, __**ABALness**__, __**GAJEness**__, __**LOCH(?)ness**__, __**EPIC FAIL romance, gombalan ga jelas**__._

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>MISSION #1<strong>**: GETTING YOUR ATTENTION**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Senin, 15 Juni - Street

Hikaru sudah memutuskan untuk memulai misi-misinya untuk menjadikan sang pujaan hati sebagai kekasihnya. Tentu saja ia memilih untuk mengawali misinya dengan mendapatkan perhatian Daiki.

Sepasang iris milik seorang pemuda berambut kecoklatan sedang sibuk menggerakkan kepalanya mengikuti alunan musik yang terdengar melalui sepasang _headset _yang bertengger manis di kedua telinganya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadian seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedari tadi berjalan di belakangnya. Begitulah Arioka Daiki, pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu, jika sedang berurusan dengan lagu-lagu kesukaannya. Mau dunia sedang gonjang-ganjing pun ia pasti tidak akan peduli.

"_Sumimasen_," Hikaru mecoba mengawali percakapan. Daiki tak menoleh. Tampaknya suara Hikaru mampu diredam oleh alunan melodi yang meluncur mulus ke telinganya melalui sepasang _headset_ kesayangannya.

"_Sumimasen_," ulang Hikaru, belum bermaksud untuk putus asa. Sayangnya reaksi sama yang ia dapatkan; tak digubris sama sekali oleh sang pujaan hati.

Baru saja Hikaru hendak mengulangi usahanya menarik perhatian Daiki, pemuda berpipi _chubby_ itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berseru kecil, "Ah!"

Kaget, refleks Hikaru bertanya, "_Doushite_?"

"_Yabai_!" seru Daiki sebelum berlari kencang meninggalkan Hikaru sendirian tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pemuda pirang itu—bahkan tanpa menyadari keberadaannya.

Pemuda bermarga Yaotome itu menatap punggung Daiki yang semakin menjauh hingga akhirnya hilang di tikungan jalan. Ia menghela nafas. Percobaan misi pertama, gagal. Ralat, gagal TOTAL.

.

Senin, 15 Juni – Class 3-B

Hikaru menaruh tasnya dengan kesal di atas mejanya. Ia belum mau menyerah soal misi pertamanya. Setelah duduk di bangkunya, Hikaru membiarkan kepalanya berada dalam topangan tangan kanannya. Pandangannya jatuh pada langit biru khas pagi hari yang cerah. Yah, sayangnya tidak secerah suasana Hikaru pada pagi itu. Pendek kata, Hikaru kesal karena dianggap angin lalu oleh Daiki—meskipun sebenarnya Daiki memang sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan Hikaru karena _headset_ tersayangnya.

"_Ohayou_, Hikka!" sapa Kei yang baru saja masuk ke kelas

"_Ohayou_, Inoo-_chan_..." balas Hikaru

"_Doushite_?" tanya Kei, ia bisa menebak suasana hati sahabatnya yang satu ini sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik, "Biar kutebak... Ini masalah Dai-_chan_, _deshou_?"

"Inoo-_chan_, bisa bantu aku? Kau kan cukup dekat dengan Arioka, bisa tolong beritahu aku bagaimana cara mendekatinya?" tanya Hikaru

"Heee? M-memang sih... aku cukup dekat dengan Dai-_chan_... Tapi..." Kei menggaruk tengkuknya, "kalau soal itu sih aku tidak tahu. _Gomen_..."

Sekali lagi kepala Hikaru tertunduk kecewa, "_Daijoubu dayo_..."

"_Ne_, yang pasti jangan pernah mendekatinya saat ia memakai _headphone_nya. Dia tidak akan mendengar orang lain apalagi memedulikannya."

"_Headphone_?" ulang Hikaru. Ah! Tentu saja! Ia ingat _headphone_ putih yang bertengger manis di kedua telinga Daiki tadi pagi. Pantas saja Daiki sama sekali tidak mendengarnya! Fyuh... Bukankah ini artinya misinya untuk menarik perhatian Daiki belum gagal total? Tanpa sadar seulas senyum tipis merekah di bibir pemuda bermarga Yaotome itu, "Inoo-_chan_, _hontou arigatou na_!" Kei membalas senyumnya. Dan tepat setelah itu bel tanda pelajaran dimulai pun berbunyi.

.

Senin, 15 Juni – West Corridor

Kelas 2-F adalah kelas yang terletak di ujung koridor barat lantai dua. Saat ini, Hikaru sedang sibuk mondar-mandir di depan kelas itu. Tak jarang beberapa pasang mata siswi mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya. Maklum, Hikaru memang salah satu dari empat siswa yang paling populer di sekolahnya; dan tiga orang yang lain adalah Yabu Kouta, Inoo Kei, dan Takaki Yuya. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan di kelas 2? Tentunya sedang menunggu seseorang.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu pun keluar dari kelasnya. Hikaru memandang pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu tanpa berkedip. Kedua telapak tangan pemuda pirang itu rasanya mulai berkeringat dan debaran jantungnya mulai tak menentu.

Kedua pasang iris onyx Daiki dan Hikaru bertabrakan, "Ah, Yaotome-_senpai_, _konnichiwa_," Daiki ber_ojigi_ pada _senpai_nya.

"_K-konnichiwa_, Arioka-_san_," Hikaru dengan gugup membalas salam _kouhai_nya itu. Lalu mereka berdua diam. Hanya berdiri di tempat masing-masing sambil menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Anoo... Yaotome-_senpai_ saya duluan,"

"_Hai_." Hikaru mengangguk

Baru saja Daiki berjalan beberapa langkah meninggalkan Hikaru, pemuda itu memanggilnya kembali, "Arioka-_san_!" Daiki menoleh, "Mau pulang bersamaku?" ajak Hikaru

"Eh?" Daiki terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

Hikaru menghela nafas lega. Meskipun di luar dia terlihat biasa saja, tapi di dalam hati Hikaru kini sedang ada pesta untuk merayakan keberhasilannya mengambil langkah pertama untuk menjadikan Daiki sebagai kekasihnya. Tentu saja Hikaru menahan kepalannya agar tidak terlontar ke udara, menahan suaranya agar tidak berteriak senang, menahan kedua tangannya agar tidak memeluk Daiki, dan menahan kedua kakinya agar tidak berlarian kesana-kemari dan berlompatan gembira. Dia hanya mengizinkan seulas senyum yang menampakkan gigi gingsulnya untuk mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya.

.

Senin, 15 Juni - Street

"Ne, Arioka-_san_ tadi kau menyapaku, _deshou_?" Hikaru membuka pembicaraan. Daiki mengangguk. "Darimana kau kenal aku?"

Daiki sedikit terkekeh, "Satu; Yaotome-_senpai_ adalah salah satu dari empat orang paling terkenal di sekolah, dua; Yaotome-_senpai_ adalah temannya Inoo-_chan_." Kali ini giliran Hikaru yang menganggukkan-anggukkan kepalanya, "Justru yang aneh adalah kenapa Yaotome-_senpai_ bisa tahu namaku."

"_Ettooo_..." Hikaru menggaruk helai-helai pirang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "seperti yang kau bilang, karena kau temannya Inoo-_chan_." Pemuda bermarga Yaotome itu memamerkan cengiran gingsul khasnya. Mereka berdua kembali meneruskan langkah mereka dalam diam.

Hikaru merasa canggung dengan kesunyian yang menggantung di antara mereka. Ia melirik pemuda yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Daiki memang imut sekali! Rambut cokelatnya yang tampak sangat halus, sorot matanya yang ceria, pipinya yang _chubby_, senyumnya yang manis, dan tubuhnya yang terbilang cukup mungil. Ah, bahkan Hikaru tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _kouhai_nya yang satu ini. Dan tanpa sadar seulas senyum tipis—yang lagi-lagi menampakkan gigi gingsulnya—terbentuk di bibirnya.

"_Anoo_ Yaotome-_senpai_? _Daijoubu ka_?" pertanyaan Daiki mengembalikan Hikaru dari khayalannya

"_H-hai_, _daijoubu desu_!" sekali lagi sang _senpai_ memamerkan cengirannya

"_Senpai_ rumahnya di sekitar sini?" tanya Daiki

"Sebenarnya masih cukup jauh dari sini." jawab Hikaru

"Kalau begitu saya duluan." sang _kouhai_ ber_ojigi_, "Rumah saya belok ke kiri lalu tinggal lurus." Daiki menjawab tatapan penuh tanya yang dilontarkan Hikaru

"Ah, _hai_. Satu lagi, kautidak usah pakai kata-kata yang terlalu formal, oke? _Dewa mata ashita_!" pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya

"_Jaa_!" Daiki mengangguk dan membalas lambaian tangannya

Hikaru sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sampai ia tidak bisa melihat punggung Daiki lagi. Beberapa detik setelah tubuh Daiki menghilang seluruhnya dari pandangan Hikaru, pemuda pirang itu melompat sambil mengepalkan tinjunya ke angkasa. "_YATTAAAA_!" akhirnya seruan yang sedari tadi ditahannya berhasil keluar dari mulutnya. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya tanpa menghapus senyum di bibirnya.

.

Senin, 15 Juni – Yaotome's Residence

_From: __**Yuuyan**_

_Subject: Reminder_

_Hanya ingin mengingatkan saja, waktumu tinggal 6 hari lagi Hikka!_

.

_To: __**Yuuyan**_

_Subject: Re: Reminder_

_Aku tahu. Kau pikir aku sudah setua apa sampai tidak ingat batas waktunya? Kalian siap-siap saja kalah! Hahahahaha :D_

.

_From: __**Yuuyan**_

_Subject: Re: Re: Reminder_

_Aku kan hanya mengingatkanmu. Kita lihat saja nanti! :D_

.

Hikaru berdecak kesal membaca _mail_ dari salah satu sahabatnya itu. Setelah mematikan lampu kamarnya, pemuda bermarga Yaotome itu pun menyelusup ke bawah selimutnya untuk bersiap-siap mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lalh beraktivitas seharian. Pokoknya bagaimana pun caranya ia harus bisa menang taruhan ini! Hikaru bertekad sebelum menutup kedua matanya. Sosok Daiki yang sedang tersenyum senang tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya. Entah kenapa hati Hikaru terasa sakit jika ia mengingat Daiki dan taruhan yang dibuat dirinya dan teman-temannya.

'_Oyasuminasai, Daiki...'_

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**to: ****MISSION #2****: GETTING CLOSER TO YOU**

* * *

><p><strong>Amat sangat kelewat pendek! Tadinya aku mau bikin yang lebih panjang, tapi ga jadi deh. Soalnya aku sih niatnya pengen bikin ini tuh jadi semacam kaya diary gitu. Jadi satu chapter isinya satu hari. Tapi mungkin ga akan tepat gitu juga sih... Mungkin nanti ada yang satu chapter isinya dua hari atau satu chapter isinya cuma setengah hari. Yang pasti satu chapter disesuaikan sama 'misi' yang mau dijalanin sama Hikaru. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-sebesarnya kalau alurnya mungkin agak sedikit (duh, ga efektif banget kata-katanya) terlalu cepat. Soalnya waktu yang ada hanya 7 hari. Jadi aku harus bisa bikin cerita ini tamat di hari ketujuh atau kedelapan.<strong>

**Gomenasai kalau ceritanya pasaran atau terlalu monoton atau terlalu ga seru! Aku udah coba untuk bikin ceritanya semenarik mungkin!**

**Review?**


End file.
